1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a current balancer. Particularly, the invention relates to a current balance of a multi-phase power converting device.
2. Description of Related Art
A multi-phase power converting device is formed by a plurality of switching converter units connected in parallel, wherein each of the switching converter units can be regarded as a channel or a single phase. Moreover, the multi-phase power converting device has following advantages: (1). A relatively large transient current can be provided by connecting a plurality of small power-output units in parallel; (2). When a part of the switching converter units is malfunctioned, an operation of the multi-phase power converting device is still maintained, so that a high system reliability is achieved; (3). Components of smaller voltage and current resistance can be used to form the switching converter unit, so as to reduce a hardware cost of the system. Therefore, the multi-phase power converting device is widely used in various system power supplies.
In an actual application, to achieve a heat balance, channel currents generated by the switching converter units have to be equivalent. However, since features of the components used in each of the switching converter unit are different, the channel currents generated by the switching converter units are generally unbalanced. To resolve the above problem, the current multi-phase power converting device generally uses a current balancer to balance the channel currents generated by the switching converter units, so as to improve a power conversion efficiency of the power converter.
In other words, the current balancer is an indispensable part of the current multi-phase power converting device.